


The Cake

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: It was Francis’ fault Melody messed up the grand cake Arnoldo had “worked” so hard on. Arnoldo decides to have fun with Francis punishment but the punishment turns out to be more fun for Francis and Los Rulos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I don’t usually write but I really like how it turned out. This is really just a fic that I wrote for me that I’m gonna go ahead and put out there in case anyone else might like it.

It was Francis’ fault the cake was ruined. He just wanted to let Melody feel needed and not be upset because they didn’t call for her. Put the topper on the cake. That was a single, easy task. Apparently, it wasn’t easy because Melody had destroyed a small section of the cake. Francis knew he could just take the top layer off and fix it but Arnoldo was not having it.

“You’ve ruined dessert, Francis! All of my hard work was for nothing because now we can’t serve it!” Arnoldo yelled, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. Melody had long since disappeared from the kitchen and now Francis was stuck with the consequences. Right when Arnoldo looked like he was about to finish yelling at him, he started back up again.

“I guess I can call the Rulos and they can have it-“ Francis started but Arnoldo gave him a look. Arnoldo couldn’t let that cake leave the kitchen.

“No, we can’t serve THIS to the Rulos or Captain Topa!” Arnoldo hissed at the boy. Arnoldo looked between Francis and the cake. Arnoldo smiled the smile that freaked Francis out to no end. Arnoldo pulled a stool up to the counter and patted the seat.

“Sit Francis” Arnoldo told the boy. Francis was forced down suddenly on the chair.

“Now Francis, what have you eaten today?” Arnoldo asked eerily. Francis bit his lip as he watched Arnoldo set a plate and fork in front of him.

“I ate an apple for lunch-“ Francis started to say nervously.

“Because I told you too. Francis, Francis, Francis.... when are you gonna learn that you have to remember to eat. It’s all right Mi Francis, we can fix this” Arnoldo said, grabbing the boy’s thicker arms. Arnoldo wasn’t sure what Francis was doing over their break to cause him to bulk up his arms but he adored it.Arnoldo cut a large slice of cake for the boy and put it on his plate. He expected Francis to dig right in, after all, HIS Francis couldn’t resist Arnoldo’s treats. Francis picked up the fork but stopped before he even got close to the cake. The waiter started to do everything but eat the treat in front of him. Arnoldo leaned into his ear.

“Eat it, Francis” the older man commanded. Something clicked in Francis. Arnoldo smirked, he had almost forgotten Francis had to be told it was ok to eat. Francis dug into the cake excitedly. He moaned at the first bite and smiled to himself. Francis really outdid himself, he had made most of the cake and he knew exactly what it tasted like, heaven. Arnoldo took the fork from Francis when half of the slice was gone in mere moments.

“Franciiiis, you have to slow down and chew” Arnoldo told him as he fed the boy bites. Usually, Francis would be bright red from embarrassment if Arnoldo decided to feed him but the cake was so good he could care less. Before Francis knew it the slice was gone. Francis was content, he didn’t NEED anymore but Arnoldo was already cutting him another slice.

“Arnoldo, I’m really all right-“ Francis tried to say but the slice of cake was put in front of him.

“No Francis, you are going to eat all of it” Arnoldo threatened him. Francis looked at the man. The cake was easily the size of him and yet his mouth watered. Arnoldo slammed on the counter causing the boy to jump.

“Eat, Francis” Arnoldo threatened him. Francis picked up the fork and took a bite.Arnoldo smiled at his waiter and petted the boys hair. Arnoldo stopped touching the boy and went to the food storage, Francis started to relax but stiffened when Arnoldo grabbed his shoulders.

“I want this cake gone by the time I get back, Francis” Arnoldo told the boy. Francis nodded nervously and waited for the older man to leave before he slouched over, thankful for Arnoldo to be gone. Francis looked the cake up and down. He had only just finished the second slice and he still had half of the top layer of the cake. Apart of him knew the wasn’t going to be pleasant by the second layer, but another part of him was jittery and excited. It wasn’t every day someone told you to eat an entire cake, especially for Francis. Francis felt a sense of excitement as he picked some of the candies off the cake and popping them into his mouth. He might as well enjoy it while he has the chance.

Los Rulos walked into the dining cart after their concert, looking for a certain simple waiter.

“He must be in the kitchen” Rolando said, sitting down at one of the tables. His brothers sat down too, the last they had heard Francis was already in enough trouble because of Melody. They didn’t want to get him into even more trouble.

“Franciiisss” Ricardo yelled, waiting for him to come out of the doors like he usually does. The boys looked between each other.

“Francicocho!” Rolando yelled worriedly. The boys went to get up when Francis finally came out of the kitchen. The boy took slight breaths and messed with the bottom of his vest.

“Francis! We were getting worried” Rolando said putting his arm around the boy and pulling him towards the table. The sudden movement made Francis put a hand to his slightly bloated stomach.

“A-Arnoldo has me organizing the kitchen and the food storage and I really need to get back to it, permisooo” Francis said, wriggling out of Rolando’s grip.

“Oh we could heelp you!” Ricardo said smiling but the boys were stopped before they got in the kitchen.

“Noonono, if Arnoldo caught you in the kitchen he would get really sensitive and he’s already angry with me” Francis pleaded with the triplets.

“Francis has a point” Carlos said. The boys frowned and walked slowly to the door. Francis nodded and went back into the kitchen, pulling down his the vest that was slowly rising up his stomach. The boys waited a moment before running to the door. Rolando stopped the two and slowly cracked op the door, showing a sliver of the kitchen. Ricardo bent down to look and let Carlos lean over him to see as well. The boys saw an empty stool and a cake with three layers, the top layer had a few slices cut out of it. The boys looked at each other confused. Francis sat down at the stool and cut a slice of the cake and put it onto a plate. Francis didn’t even bother with a fork but instead just picked it up and biting into it, moaning at the taste. The boys backed away slowly.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Ricardo asked. Rolando shrugged, not noticing Carlos going through the door.

Carlos stood at the door, watching Francis make little huffing noises as he swallowed. Francis gave the monster of a cake beside him a look, this was so fun at first but now he was getting a little more than full. Francis took a sip of water and a breath before he took another bite of the cake. He felt bad for lying to the Rulos but he didn’t want them to see him like this, stuffing his face because Arnoldo told him too.

Rolando and Ricardo crept into the kitchen, joining Carlos. Carlos walked up behind Francis and just stood there, watching. Francis sighed and looked around the room. He looked to his side and jumped, nearly falling of the stool. Carlos steadied him.

“Rulos!” Francis mumbled as he put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding.

“What’s going on Francis?” Rolando asked, looking the cake over. Ricardo went to touch the sweet but Francis swatted his hand. He set the cake down and finished swallowing the thick cake in his mouth.

“Melody ruined the cake for dessert today and it may have been my fault for real this time so Arnoldo wanted me to get rid of it” Francis explained carefully.

“Why didn’t you just call us, we would’ve taken care of this for you!” Ricardo assured the waiter.

“We still can” Rolando mentioned, eyeing the sugary cake. Francis shook his head.

“I was but, Arnoldo had better ideas” Francis said picking up the last bit of cake on his plate, he made a little whining noise before putting it in his mouth. He thought because it was a different flavor that maybe he wouldn’t get tired of the taste but the thickness of the pastry made his jaw tired.

“He’s forcing you to eat this whole thing!?” Rolando yelled. Francis hushed the boy.

“Yes, and he’ll know if I don’t, you see my problem here” Francis asked the boy. Carlos had taken some of the candies off the cake and pushed them towards Francis’ mouth. Despite being hungry, he felt the need to feed the waiter. Francis was thrown off as Carlos pushed the candy into his mouth.

“This thing it huge” Ricardo was still baffled by the size. Francis nodded as he chewed the candy.

“It was bigger, the fourth layer was the easy part” Francis muttered. He put a hand to his bloated stomach. He vest was uncomfortably tight. Rolando and Ricardo shot a look to Francis.

“There was a fourth layer” They asked. Francis nodded tiredly, the sugar crash dawning on him. The boys heard Arnoldo call Francis’ name. The three ducked under the counter. Arnoldo walked in in his pjs.

“I’m surprised Francis, I would’ve thought you’d given up an hour ago. It’s still here though Francis. When I wake uptomorrow this kitchen needs to be spotless Francis” Arnoldo told him. Francis nodded quietly. Arnoldo stopped and smirked and cut the boy another slice.

“Or how about I make you a deal, finish the cake, and you can have the day off tomorrow, to do whatever you want. But if you don’t, you get to scrub the floor and I get to watch. Good night Francis” Arnoldo told him. The older man kissed Francis on the cheek, causing Francis to close his eyes and bite his lip. He just wanted to be with the Rulos right now. Francis watched as he left the kitchen. The Rulos popped up and Rolando took a towel from the counter, rubbing Francis’ cheek.

“I can’t believe you let him do this to you Francis” Rolando said, Francis picked up the slice but set it back down. Carlos picked up a fork and held a bit of the cake to Francis’ mouth. Francis looked at Carlos, that original split feelings coming back to him. One half of Francis screamed this was a bad idea, but the other was getting excited as Carlos snaked his arm around Francis’ waist. Francis accepted the bite. Rolando and Ricardo smiled widely.

“Lets move this somewhere more comfortable” Carlos said taking the plate away from Francis and moving towards the doors. The boys nodded and went to follow Carlos. Francis whined as he shifted on the stool.

“Come on Francis” Rolando purred as he let Francis lean into the boy, Rolando supporting the boy as the walked.

 

The boys sat on the floor of the Resting cart. Ricardo had grabbed all their blankets and piled them on the ground beneath them. Francis’ head laid in his lap, Rolando and Ricardo took turns going to the kitchen and cutting slices of the cake. After a little while Francis shook his head and refused to let Carlos feed him anymore. Francis was starting to feel sick. Rolando looked the boy over, Francis was so hot right now, completely dependent on them right now. Rolando stepped over Francis and carefully sat down on top off the waiter’s lap. Rolando tried to snake his hands underneath the boys vest but he couldn’t quite get his hands underneath as the vest was tight on Francis’ torso. Rolando smirked and looked to Ricardo. The orange clad Rulo smiled excitedly went about unbuttoning Francis’ vest. Francis shuttered from the relief. His white shirt hugging the bulge that was now his stomach. Rolando whistled and pushed the shirt up over his stomach.

“God Francis, your huge” Rolando said, unable to believe their waiter was on the floor, stuffed full of food and letting the Rulos slowly take his clothes off. It usually took a lot of coxing for Francis to let the boys slowly strip Francis.

“It’s like you swallowed a football!” Ricardo giggled as he poked Francis’ stomach. Francis hiccuped and took his gaze from Carlos to the other two boys. Francis covered his eyes as his stomach growled angrily. Carlos ran his hand through the waiter’s gelled hair.

“He’ll look like Arnoldo soon” Carlos joked. Francis went to sit up at the thought, starting to panic at the idea he was becoming like the man he was in a love hate relationship with. Carlos pulled him back down into his lap.

“I’m only kidding” Carlos assured him. Francis took shallow breaths.

“Yeah, and even if you do get to look like him you’ll still be pretty and we’ll still love you!” Ricardo said, holding Francis’ hand. Rolando went about rubbing slow circles into the boys upset stomach, waiting for it to calm down before pushing the plate of untouched caketo Carlos.

“You think you can eat more?” Carlos asked, already holding the cake to feed Francis. Francis huffed but nodded.

 

Lila walked into the Resting cart, doing her rounds to make sure everyone was asleep. She had noticed the Rulos weren’t in their bed and she went to look for them.

She looked at the boys. Rolando had fallen asleep on top of Francis, the boy hugged the waiter’s torso. Ricardo was currently using Francis’ chest as a pillow as he cuddled Rolando’s arm and one of Francis arms slung over the orange rulo. Carlos was asleep beside Francis, holding the waiter’s hand. Lila noticed the waiter covered in frosting and wincing in his sleep. She picked up the plate beside the boys and went into the kitchen. The conductor noticed the empty cake platter. She put two and two together, Arnoldo was going to get a stern talking to tomorrow.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Francis didn’t finish the cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very good point was brought up and I couldn’t resist.

Arnoldo walked into the kitchen in the morning, no sign of Francis and still a layer of cake laughed. Arnoldo grinned widely, time to wake his Francis. Arnoldo looked into his and Francis’ room but found the waiter not in his bed. Arnoldo squinted his eyes as he thought for a moment. The older man walked out of the room and through the kitchen, he was going to find Francis.

Francis woke up slowly and in a dull ache. He went to rub his eyes but found someone holding his hand. Carlos had a firm grip on his hand. Francis went to move but found to masses on him. Rolando and Ricardo were sleeping on him. Francis winced as his stomach still ached from last nights events.

“Rulos, what time is it?” Francis asked groggily, the boys around him slowly waking up. Rolando looked at his phone and showed it to Francis. Francis woke up instantly, he was late for work. The boy wriggled from the boys grip and up, he put a hand to his stomach as he felt a cramp. He started to run out the door but stopped suddenly as Arnoldo stood in his way.

“Ar-Arnoollldddoooo, I was-we were” Francis started. Arnoldo had his arms folded across his chest.

“Francis” Arnoldo warned. Francis nodded and walked around the man, he already knew he was about to have a really not fun time.

Arnoldo leaned against the counter and admired the view. Francis was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floors of the kitchen. It had already been a few hours and Arnoldo was finding every little spot on the floor, even if the floor was spotless already. Francis was still wearing his frosting stained uniform from the day before and his stomach hurt to no end. He could feel Arnoldo watching him from behind. He felt a hand trace his spine, causing Francis to shutter. He was tired and his stomach hurt.

“Missed a spot Francis” Arnoldo said, pointing to the spotless ground. Francis gave a little whine as he shifted.

“Arnoldo, the floor is spotless, please, I just want a break” Francis pleaded, sitting up on his knees. He took this moment to stretch. Arnoldo soaked in the view. His Francis. No one else’s. Arnoldo smiled as the boy stood up, and twisted.

“Well, I suppose the floor IS clean, beg me for it” Arnoldo commanded. Francis bit his lip, letting the older man snake his arm around Francis from the back.

“Please Sir, I-I really don’t feel fell” Francis begged. Arnoldo held Francis closer.

“Let me guess, a stomach ache?” Arnoldo smirked. He had wished he hadn’t fallen asleep last night so he could watch Francis stuff himself with his food. Arnoldo’s mind went to other things he could stuff Francis with. Francis nodded nervously. Arnoldo kissed his neck. There was still the last layer of cake, but Arnoldo wanted Francis to beg for it. He would save it for later. If he let Francis rest now, he could go harder on him later.

“Alright Francis, I suppose you did eat most of the cake and the floor IS spotless. You may take a break” Arnoldo assured him, letting go. Francis could sense something was off, Arnoldo never let him take a break.

“Are-Are you sure?” Francis asked, stepping away from Arnoldo. The older man was up to something and Francis didn’t like that smile he had.

“Yes, Francis. Go on, I know you don’t feel well. Go on, go on” Arnoldo told Francis, pushing the boy out of the kitchen and towards their room. He walked back to the counter and smiled as he looked down at the cake, this was going to be fun.


End file.
